The Awakening
by Luna25684
Summary: Sequel to Memories of The Lost and Found. See what happens between Sadie and Anubis during the Throne of Fire!


**Hi everyone! ****Sorry it took me so long to write this story, but here's the squal you've all been waiting for!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sadie sat in the car, her face crossed as she glared resentfully at the blade in her lap. _'How dare he,' _she thought angerly, thinking back to what had happened in the cemetery.

**Flashback**

"Sadie."

Sadie turned upon hearing her name uttered by that familiar voice, and found herself coming face-to-face with the owner of the voice; Anubis. He was in his mortal form as a teen boy with dark, windblown hair and those familiar warm brown eyes that made Sadie's heart rate speed up every time he looked at her.

"Come into my territory," he said once she'd explained to him what was happening and asked for his help. He opened the graveyard gate for her. "We need to talk, and there isn't much time."

After telling her friends to shush and stay there after taking a glance down the streets for a moment to make sure everything was okay, Sadie stepped into the graveyard.

Immediately, the air turned colder. Mist rose from the soggy ground and the gravestones shimmered as everything outside the fence went slightly out of focus. This cause Sadie to feel a bit nostalgic for some reason as Anubis led her to a crumbling stone sarcophagus and bowed to it respectfully, asking for permission from the soul of the dead buried there. After getting permission, Anubis gestured for Sadie to sit down and then began the talk.

**(I'm just going to skip those parts in the book)**

"Well then, god of pretty much nothing useful," she said, "Anything else before Iget myself killed?"

Anubis held out his hand. A strange knife materialized in his grasp. It was shaped like a Sweeney Todd razor: long, curvy, and wickedly sharp along the edge, mad from black metal. And it was familiar.

"Take this," he said. "It will help."

And then he went on to explaining to Sadie about the Opening of the Mouth ceremony and her driver.

"Go," he said. "I'm sorry I can't do more. But happy birthday, Sadie."

And he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips before melting into mist and disappearing, but not before giving Sadie a shy smile and made sure that Sadie saw the gleam in his eyes as her mind clouded over and memories of the past spent with the ones she loved most came back to her.

_"Mother!"_ called out a faint voice as the figure of a young child came running.

_"Slow down, Little one,"_ said an older male's voice as a shadow of a man in ancient Egyptian clothing walked in after her little girl.

_"Father!"_ called out the child as the man came closer, but he was still shadowed in darkness as he picked up his daughter and looked at Sadie. He then smiled and his brown eyes shone with happiness as he those words to her, but before she could hear him, the man's face suddenly shifted and turned into Anubis'. Sadie then saw Anubis whispered those same words to her and her eyes suddenly grew wider as she stood there, paralyzed by the revelation. She did move, couldn't move, until her friends came and dragged her away to the spot.

"A god," she muttered as a smile appeared on her face. "Yes."

**End Flashback**

Sadie was brought out of her memories when Carter as if she was okay and she answered yes before trying to make a barrier between her and Walt now that she had her memories back.

"Bloody Anubis," she muttered. "I could have died for all he cared."

She then went back to staring at the black netjeri dagger in her hands. Yes, the dagger. Anubis had giver her the dagger, the one they'd presented to Lord Ra oh so long ago, in promise that they would do what it was he'd wished for them to do before he went into hiding. And now that Anubis has given her back his promised dagger... she had no choice now... she was going to have to do it after all.

It was too much, all too much all at once, the birthday present he'd given her.

* * *

Sadie laid awake alone in her room at Brooklyn house, waiting.

Finally, her guest arrived through the use of a portal.

Anubis stepped into the dark room and walked over to where Sadie laid on her bed and sat down beside her.

"Hey," he greeted with a small smile.

Sadie turned her face to him and sighed before getting up.

"Alright," said Sadie, "Let's get this over with already. You have the orb?"

Anubis smiled before holding out his hand and said, "Right here" just as a black stone orb appeared in his hand.

Sadie nodded. "Right. Now all we have to do is fine him."

"No need, I already did."

Sadie looked up at him with a raised eyebrow in question.

Anubis smiled. "He and I have been meeting a lot at our favorite cemetery. We've met there just about a year ago. I've noticed his presence for a while now, but had only went up to see him after I got my suppressed memories back. We've been getting along pretty will over a card game he likes to play, to pass the time."

Sadie stared blankly at him while Anubis continued to smile. "... I see," she finally said. "So that's where you've been all this time. You really are a work-a-holic, dear." And she got off the bed, already dressed in a short, black skirt with long stockings underneath and wearing a black tank-top, and stood up. She grabbed a black mini jacket off the rack and turned to Anubis, who was not standing. "Is he going to be there tonight?" she asked.

Anubis seemed to be thinking about it before answering, "Yes. I believe that he may be running from some magicians from the House of Life for apparently "hosting" me, right about now."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" and Sadie walked towards the opened portal, but stopped right beside Anubis.

"About Walt," she whispered. "Could you keep him alive, for just a little while longer?"

"... You like him..."

Sadie looked up at frowning Anubis. "I don't want him to die because of something his ancestors did way back in the past, Anubis."

"... So it's guilt then?"

Sadie glared at him and Anubis smiled. "Very well," he finally agreed. "I'll prolong his life until we can get the cure for him, but right now, the other half of my soul needs us, so we'd best get going." He then took Sadie by the hand and lead her through the black portal.

* * *

**Sorry, I don't really know the time span between the books, so i'd guested about a year. Sorry if it's wrong, any way, there is another sequel to this one, but it'll be a cross over, so if you want to read more, look for the next one!**

**Til next time everyone!**

**Review!**


End file.
